【 An error was detected in the system 】
by yuutasai
Summary: { First fic in this fandom First fic in English: if there are errors let me know please! One Shot Angst-Drama Fanfiction based on a part of the RouteXX contained in the PVs of Artificial Enemy and Lost Time Memory Ene centric. }


_Break the screen._  
>A concept rather complicated for a being like me, destined to live exclusively in electronic devices.<br>Although, I'd like to, because I could finally get out of here, explore all that I have around me, take a look to new horizons; but ideed, there's one thing most of all I'd do if I could get out of here: take him for a walk.  
><em>Two years.<em>  
>Has for the past two years that he is locked up at home and never go out, have fun with a friend or in any case without trying to open up to others. To do what? To try to achieve success by creating music using speech synthesizers? Probable, but right now the only thing he is doing is rot, as well as depressed.<br>Every day that passes is always equal to the previous: in his room, in the dark, in total silence, where the only noise you hear is the click of the mouse buttons and keyboard.  
>Many times I combine mess and I do a lot of jokes, he obviously finds annoying, seeing me very often as a burden. Although I don't really do it for bother him, but simply for his own good. Is a way to groped to tell him "Be of good cheer!" but so doesn't work, and he knows it better than me.<br>... although, there is a reason if he is so: the death of Ayano, and with each passing day he endure less and less that. But through it all I just can't amaze me: is alone, has no friends, is always locked up at home, as he believes to defeat his weaknesses in this way? No, he will not succeed, not if it goes on like this, thus remaining closed in on itself.  
>And now... has anything changed? No, it's a day just like the other: it's 12:19pm, and he's still sitting in front of the pc after not having slept for a whole night, with his blank stare, or better, in the screen of the PC, and in his room completely dark and devoid of... life.<br>As always, the only noise you heard was the monotonous "click" of the mouse, which was pressed repeatedly, without stopping. This made it clear as Shintaro was completely focused on his work. Despite this, however, my concern was trying to roll out a conversation with him, but try to look the usual ever, without telling his that I'm worried.  
>-Master, what are you still awake? Would not it be better for you to go to sleep? After all is from all night that you don't sleep. ~- I say with a voice somewhat "amused ", as always.<br>-Shut up, Ene, can't you see that I'm working?- He answers with his usual serious tone of voice (apparently, eh).  
>-Oh, how much you're touchy!- I put a grudge and I stop for a moment to talk, returning in total silence, with the usual Shintaro concentrated to "work" to the PC. But somehow I had to try to convince him. So, fed-up of the situation, I decided to take up the discussion.<br>-Master, don't you understand that by dint of staying indoors all the time in the house, you will never do anything?!- But he didn't listen me minimally, continuing to remain immersed in his world without deigning to a minimum look at me, making me angry.  
>-Look, do you want to listen to me when I talk to you?! You really okay? Lock you in the house for the rest of your life just because you depend on a person who no longer exists? Is this your way of breast your life?-<br>He had stopped.  
>Actually I exaggerated, I never speak in this manner, but now I am seriously concerned for too long for him, and if I didn't do anything... he would not have reasoned?<br>-You really are boring.- _Boring._  
>So he called me.<br>After trying to help him, to open up to the world.  
>Well, no matter.<br>After all, is what he always says me.  
>... but I'm hopeful: someday I can make him turn off the computer and have he come out of the house.<p>

It's 12:32pm, and at last he was in his black bed lying down to rest, but leaving his computer on because of a "long download in progress" to which I preferred not to interfere to prevent further irritate the master. After the discussion, is returned the total silence in the room, but now more than before: I had a kind of foreboding.  
>... but probably was not anything, maybe I've been afraid of having exaggerated tones, although I think I've done the right thing for him.<br>-Excuse me for a little while ago.- I tell him, although he was already lying down in bed. -But you know, I... _I'm worried_.-  
>I was hoping that this time he would have understood. But he turned a second look at me before sinking definitely head on his pillow light gray.<br>-It's useless that you pretend to be worried about me, now I have decided to live alone, and you have to get over it.- So he decided to conclude the speech, before going to sleep at all. Meanwhile, I continued to watch him, thinking to myself, " I wonder if he can overcome its weaknesses one day. "  
>I was hoping that after a little rest, the master would come back in better shape, before starting with the usual and boring "day". But he wasn't like the other times: he stood up rather suddenly, shocked, with his sweaty forehead: " He must have had a nightmare " I thought at that moment, as he stood up screaming the name "Ayano".<br>-Master, what happened?!- I ask in a panic, but don't get an answer, but I could hear him whispering to himself phrases like "I wish I didn't wake up" or "I wish I could get stuck in those memories."  
>I finally understood.<br>He dreamed Ayano, certainly I don't know what kind of dream, but that was not what interested me, but his desire to remain in a continuous memory, rather than face the present.  
>I certainly didn't know what to tell him, but in some way, any way, I had to make him see reason.<br>-Master...- I take the breath. -Please, you have to try to move forward without crying about the past. _After all, so you will never face tomorrow.-_  
>Of this last sentence, however, didn't want to.<br>He began to stare at me with a penetrating gaze, but not the usual look that seemed cold but that really did just laugh, no, this time is real. I was in awe, is as if I'd done something wrong.  
>-I've decided to be alone... and I have no intention of changing my choice.- Then he got up out of bed, he walking towards the computer, where at that time I was stabilized, slowly approaching the hands to... the keyboard? The mouse? No, to the <em>monitor.<em>

...  
>And that.<br>Would be the last time he touched his computer.


End file.
